Traceroute is a diagnostic tool for displaying the route (path) and measuring transit delays of packets across an Internet Protocol (IP) network. The history of the route is recorded as the round-trip times of the packets received from each successive host (remote node) in the route (path). The sum of the mean times in each hop indicates the total time spent to establish the connection. Traceroute proceeds unless the sent packets are lost more than twice, then the connection is lost and the route cannot be evaluated.
Virtual Extensible Local Area Network (VXLAN) is a network virtualization technology that attempts to ameliorate the scalability problems associated with large cloud computing deployments. VXLAN uses a VLAN-like encapsulation technique to encapsulate MAC-based Open System Interconnection (OSI) layer 2 Ethernet frames. VXLAN is an evolution of efforts to standardize on an overlay encapsulation protocol. It increases scalability up to 16 million logical networks and allows for layer 2 adjacency across internet protocol (IP) networks. Multicast is used to contain broadcast traffic, multicast traffic and unicast traffic with an unknown destination.